FIGS. 1-3 depict a presently known commercial tie hanger 10, comprised of an integral plastic body having a first flap portion 12, having a generally trapezoidal cutout 14. Hanger 10 has a fold segment portion defined by fold line parts 16 and 18, each contiguous with flap portion 12 and of lesser depth than the depth of hanger 10 generally, as is seen particularly for fold line part 18 in FIG. 2.
A second flap portion 20 is contiguous with fold line parts 16 and 18 and includes a hanger part 22 having slot 22A for receipt of a display rod and tie receiving openings 24, 26 and 28 and latching openings 30 and 32.
On its rearward side, hanger 10 includes latching projections 34, each inclusive of shank 36, having a diameter somewhat less than that of openings 30 and 32, and having detents 38L(left side) and 38R(right side), respectively for forced passage through openings 30 and 32 and sized to be larger in diameter than the diameters of openings 30 and 32.
In use of hanger 10, a tie is passed through opening 24 and the rearward course of the tie is then passed through opening 26 to meet with the forward course of the tie. Then, both courses of the tie are jointly passed through opening to be dressed rearwardly jointly of hanger 10 and to extend therebelow. At that juncture, first flap portion 12 is folded about fold line parts 16 and 18 and detents 38L and 38R are forced into openings 30 and 32 to provide for capture of the two tie courses between flaps 12 and 20. A quite extensive amount of plastic material is involved in hanger 10, i.e., the folded flaps 12 and 20 are generally coextensive.
By way of further introduction to the subject invention, reference is made to copending, commonly-assigned application Ser. No. 179,909, filed on Jan. 11, 1994. That application discloses a garment hanger comprised of a one-piece body having a hook portion for the receipt of a display rod, a central portion depending from the hook portion and having first and second openings therein, and a lower portion defining a fold line segment depending from the central portion with a third opening disposed in the fold line segment and a flap segment depending from the fold line segment. The central portion and the flap segment define coactive structure for retaining the flap segment against the central portion on folding of the flap segment about the fold line segment. The coactive structure is preferably comprised of first and second projections on the flap segment adjacent respective lateral margins thereof and first and second latching openings in the central portion adjacent respective lateral margins thereof.
In use of the hanger, with the flap segment unfolded, a garment, such as a tie, is looped through the first and second openings and then passed through the third opening. The flap is now folded against the garment and latched to the central portion.
Advantage attends the hanger as against the hanger of FIGS. 1-3, e.g., in that it requires substantially less plastic material.